


Crashed

by FictionalKnight (Northern_Star)



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Angst, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-24
Updated: 2009-03-24
Packaged: 2017-10-19 01:18:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/195293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Northern_Star/pseuds/FictionalKnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for <span class="ljuser ljuser-name_professorjulia"><a href="http://professorjulia.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://professorjulia.livejournal.com/"><b>professorjulia</b></a></span>. Her prompt was <i>evidence</i>. (This is set around <i>Nightwing: Year One</i>)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Crashed

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://professorjulia.livejournal.com/profile)[**professorjulia**](http://professorjulia.livejournal.com/). Her prompt was _evidence_. (This is set around _Nightwing: Year One_ )

Barbara yawns loudly as she walks into her apartment, exhausted from a night out chasing criminals in Gotham's shadowy back-alleys. She stumbles as her foot connects with something hard that's lying on the floor - something she knows perfectly well hadn't been there before she left.

There's barely more than a ray of moonlight coming through the drapes and it takes her a second before her eyes get accustomed to the dim lighting of the room. She blinks as she finally makes out the object at her feet: a motorcycle helmet.

She frowns and silently walks up to her living room couch, having figured out from this piece of evidence just exactly what she'll find there. Or, more likely, who.

Sure enough, there's someone sprawled across her couch. He's asleep, and his hair seems to be dripping wet. For a second, her heart nearly stops - what if it's not water, what if...

She all but falls down to her knees, right beside the couch, burying her hand in his damp locks. She can tell by the feel that it's not blood-covered, and she starts breathing again.

"Dick?" she asks, squinting in the darkness as she looks him over for injuries. "Dick, are you okay?"

When he finally opens his eyes, Barbara lets out a small sigh of relief.

He gives her an embarrassed little smile. "Didn't mean to scare you," he says, sitting up and he winces as he rubs his right shoulder. "I'm sorry."

She sits next to him, taking one of his hands gently in hers. "Are you all right? What happened?" Though she tries to hide it, there's a clear hint of worry in her voice.

He looks at her for a moment, as if trying to decide where to start. His eyes take on a pleading expression, but it fades away as quickly as it came. Finally, he clears his throat and asks, "Would you mind at all if I crashed here for a night or two?"

"Of course not," she says softly. "Stay as long as you need."

"I'll be fine then," he whispers, letting his head drop gently on her shoulder.

Barbara desperately tries to believe him, as a comfortable silence settles between them.

=> End.

  



End file.
